cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
GEOG Courses at UY
Here is the current list of courses coded GEOG (Geography) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Geography within the Faculty of Social Sciences. 100-level courses GEOG 101A - Biophysical Systems and the Human Environment GEOG 101B - Introduction to Human Geography GEOG 110 (also GEOL 110) - Introduction to the Earth System: I GEOG 120 (also GEOL 120) - Introduction to the Earth System: II 200-level courses GEOG 209 - Introduction to Resource Management GEOG 211 - Economic Geography GEOG 218 - Cultural Geography GEOG 219 - Geography of Uralica GEOG 222 - Introduction to Geographical Information GEOG 226 - Introduction to Quantitative and Qualitative Methods in Geography 300-level courses GEOG 306 - Geography of Eastern Europe GEOG 314 - Global Environment Change and Human Response GEOG 323 - Cartography GEOG 324 - Directions in Geography GEOG 325 - Field Surveying GEOG 326 - Special Topics in Geographic Data Analysis GEOG 327 - Qualitative Methods in Human Geography GEOG 340 - Geography of the City GEOG 343 - Planning and Urban Development GEOG 346 - Geography of Environment and Health GEOG 347 - Geographies of Development GEOG 357 - Protected Areas: Principles and Concepts GEOG 358 - Landscape Ecology GEOG 370 - Hydrology GEOG 371 - Water Resources Management GEOG 372 - Physical Climatology GEOG 373 - Applied Climatology GEOG 374 - Biogeography GEOG 375 (also AENG 375) - Landscape GEOG 376 - Geomorphology I GEOG 377 - Forest Resource Management GEOG 379 - Pedology GEOG 380 - Fluvial Aquaculture in Uralica GEOG 382 - Geography of Siberia GEOG 383 - Physical and Cultural Geography of China GEOG 384 - Geography of Central Asia GEOG 385 - Environmental Aesthetics GEOG 386 - World Political Geography GEOG 388 - Regional Studies 400-level courses GEOG 421 (also 521, AENG 521) - Structure of Cities GEOG 424 - Field Studies in Coastal Geomorphology GEOG 425 - Survey Methods and Analysis in Geography GEOG 430 - Seminar in Coastal Studies GEOG 431 - Geography of Tourism GEOG 438 - Geography of the Arctic Coast GEOG 440 - Interpreting the Suburban Landscape GEOG 441 - The Design and Planning of Cities GEOG 445 - Social Planning and Community Development GEOG 448 - Urban Social Geography and Planning GEOG 450 - Decision Making in Resources Management GEOG 456 - Wildlife Resource Management GEOG 457 - Protected Areas: Management Challenges GEOG 472 - Disaster Planning GEOG 473 - Medical Geography GEOG 474 - Advanced Biogeographical Concepts GEOG 475 - Boundary Layer Climatology GEOG 476 - Geomorphology II GEOG 477 - Field Studies in Physical Geography GEOG 480 - Advanced Hydrology GEOG 485 - Landscapes of the Heart GEOG 486 - Human Geography Case Study GEOG 490 - Directed Studies in Geography GEOG 491 - Advanced Special Topics in Geography GEOG 499 - Honours Seminar and Thesis 500-level courses GEOG 500 - Colloquium and Communication in Geography GEOG 521 - (also 421, AENG 521) - Structure of Cities GEOG 522 - Geographical Enquiry GEOG 523 - Qualitative Methods in Geography GEOG 524 - Quantitative Methods in Geography GEOG 536 - Seminar in Human and Social Geography GEOG 537 - Seminar in Physical Geography GEOG 539 - Seminar in Resource Management GEOG 546 - Advanced Topics in Human and Social Geography GEOG 547 - Advanced Topics in Physical Geography GEOG 549 - Advanced Topics in Resource Management GEOG 590 - Directed Studies in Geography GEOG 599 - MA, MSc Thesis 600-level courses GEOG 690 - Directed Studies in Geography GEOG 691 - Directed Field Work in Geography GEOG 699 - PhD Dissertation Category:Uralikan Yliopisto